Él no eres tú
by Olii Taisho
Summary: AU.- –Esto…será mejor que me vaya, tengo que llegar antes que mi marido a casa. Un gusto verte InuYasha– hizo una reverencia y se alejo caminando como pudo, sentía las piernas como gelatina y reprendiéndose por su reacción aniñada pensó en su marido y en lo mucho que lo amaba. InuYasha Taisho era su pasado.


**Hola! Aquí estoy, una vez más u El primer capítulo es algo corto pero espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 **Lazos del pasado**

El viento soplaba fuerte cuando salió de la tienda, sujeto su bolso y subió el cuello de su abrigo para tapar su garganta. Camino por la cada vez menos concurrida calle de Tokio, le gustaba el crujido que hacían sus botines en la nieve. Dio la vuelta en una esquina cuando de repente choco contra algo duro y unas manos grandes y fuertes la sostuvieron de la cintura antes de que su trasero se impactara con el frio suelo.

–Arigato–termino de decir al tiempo que alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos dorados. Se quedo callada durante un segundo mientras recuperaba la compostura y retrocedía dos pasos.

–Vaya, mucho tiempo sin verte – Su voz…Dioses, ¡su voz! Creía que con el tiempo había olvidado su sonido, pero no, todo sobre el estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria.

–Sí, ha pasado un tiempo– se sentía como tonta, las piernas le temblaban y con solo verlo sus muslos se contraían ante la expectativa

–Y dime, ¿cómo te va?– pregunto con curiosidad y medio esperando que dijera que no. Nunca había olvidado a la mujer que estaba frente a el, su cabello, su aroma, su sabor…

–Si, yo… llevo tres años de casada, ¿y tú? Escuche que tenias una empresa, supongo que ya tendrás un heredero– ¡Casada! Mierda… Pensó al tiempo que removía las manos en sus bolsillos

–No, te equivocas. Kikyo y yo solo vivimos juntos además, a ella no le gustan los niños–

– ¿Kikyo? Oh, ya veo. Así que aún están juntos. Me da mucho gusto–

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella maldiciendo a Kikyo por sus adentros y él muriendo de celos por saber quien era el estúpido afortunado que se había casado con ella.

–Esto…será mejor que me vaya, tengo que llegar antes que mi marido a casa. Un gusto verte InuYasha– hizo una reverencia y se alejo caminando como pudo, sentía las piernas como gelatina y reprendiéndose por su reacción aniñada pensó en su marido y en lo mucho que lo amaba. InuYasha Taisho era su pasado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Llego a casa y dejo su bolso en la sala, subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación. Se quedo de pie en el umbral y sin encender la luz, observó. Junto a su cama, en la mesita de noche, había una fotografía de ella y Sesshomaru en el día de su boda. Sonrío ante el recuerdo. Sesshomaru lucía increíblemente apuesto ese día y su noche de bodas… Nunca la olvidaría. Sabia que había hecho lo correcto al casarse con el. Era el hombre perfecto y lo amaba con locura. InuYasha no era para ella, eso lo había entendido tiempo atrás… Entonces ¿porqué le había afectado saber que el seguía con Kikyo? Sacudió la cabeza y trato de deshacerse de ese pensamiento, no quería saber la verdad detrás de esa pregunta. Caminó al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, eso la ayudaría.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estaciono su auto en la puerta de entrada, las luces estaban encendidas y supo que Kikyo ya había llegado. Se quedo pensando por un momento frente al volante ¿qué había sido eso? Había chocado accidentalmente con la mujer a la que había perdido hace muchos años, ella lucia igual que antes, incluso tal vez un poco mejor. Se le veía feliz, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que se tiene cuando uno esta bien y lo tiene todo. El no podía quejarse, su relación con Kikyo era envidiable, el hecho de que no tuvieran hijos no les afectaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que secretamente imaginaba que quien le esperaba en casa no era Kikyo, sino la dueña de unos hermosos ojos chocolate a quien acababa de encontrar. Suspiró y bajo del coche *No busques problemas Taisho* se amonesto mientras entraba a casa y era recibido por un par de cálidos brazos que se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello.

–Llegas tarde– le decía Kikyo depositando un beso en sus labios

–Lo siento, había tráfico y pase a comprar la cena– se soltó de su abrazo y la tomo de la mano para llevarla al comedor. Se sentaron a comer juntos y el le platico todo lo que había pasado durante el día.

–Oh, y adivina a quien vi hoy– dijo en tono desinteresado para que ella no notara nada raro

– ¿A quién?–

–A Kagome– inmediatamente, Kikyo se tenso en su lugar pero con tono engañoso agrego

– ¿Enserio? Que bien y ¿cómo le va, que te dijo?– InuYasha noto su reacción y por el bien de ambos decidió decirle una pequeña mentirilla

–Umm– hablo mientras se llevaba a la boca una bola de arroz– Ra verdad es que sodo ra vi pasar por ra calle – hizo una pausa para tragar – pero se veía bien, supongo que no le va mal – observo disimuladamente a Kikyo, la tensión en su cuerpo había disminuido y para dejarla mas tranquila siguió comiendo y hablando de otras cosas, le preguntó por su trabajo y lo que harían el fin de semana.

Terminaron de cenar y ella se fue a tomar un baño mientras el revisaba algunas cosas en su estudio. Había considerado no decirle nada sobre Kagome, pero creyó que no sería correcto ocultarle algo así, a pesar de que no eran un matrimonio como tal, ambos se respetaban y querían como si realmente estuvieran casados. Además de que selo se había tratado de una casualidad.

Su teléfono sonó y al tercer timbrazo contesto.

–Taisho–

– ¡InuYasha, amigo! Te tengo buenas noticias–

–Eso espero Miroku… Habla–

–Hemos sido invitados a la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa Yukimura, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?–

¿Yukimura? Esta es nuestra oportunidad para ha…–

– ¡Así es! ¡El señor Sesshomaru estará allí y podremos presentarle nuestro proyecto, así nos podrá ayudar invirtiendo en nosotros!

–Esas si son buenas noticias Miroku. Envíame los datos sobre el evento, gracias por avisarme. Nos vemos mañana y dale mis saludos a Sango– Colgó y sonrío. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocer al gran Sesshomaru Tendo, como todos en el mundo ejecutivo le llamaban. Él podría serle de ayuda con el proyecto que tenía en mente, solo tendría que estrechar lazos con él, pues se decía que era muy frío y a veces apático pero eso no importaba.

Las cosas pintaban a ser buenas.

* * *

 **Bien, ¿que les pareció? Dejar reviews no cuesta mucho, así que por favor sean generosos conmigo TuT!**

 **Gracias por leer ;))**


End file.
